


The Devil, The Angel, and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Cults, F/M, Gore, Horror, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (First Name) was a music counselor at Camp Campbell, she taught the children about different notes and instruments. She kept the camp as stable as possible, setting a few rules to keep the campers safe. Everything was going well for (First Name), her crush on the other happy counselor soon began to blossom.Life as she knew it would soon be changed though when a cult leader forces his way into the once happy camp, turning everything upside down.





	The Devil, The Angel, and Me

(First Name) stood beside David in the mess hall, both staring with wide eyes at the mess that had occurred in only a few minutes of the two counselors being absent. David manages to dodge a plate of food that was being thrown across the room by the teal-headed camper named Nikki, a small gasp escaping the (Hair Color)-headed female beside him. Nikki runs towards them, jumping onto David's shoulders to give her a boost so she could land on the wall and grab the food to throw once again.

Noticing that David was now on the floor from Nikki's unexpected jump, (First Name) gives a small sigh before turning back towards the young campers, "Alright everyone!" She yells, gaining everyone's attention, "The mess hall needs to be cleaned right now or nobody gets dessert!" The campers, at being threatened of having no dessert, immediately begin to clean the mess hall. All except the black-headed camper named Max.

The (Eye Color) eyed female walks over to Max, a small smile on her lips as she sits beside him, "You don't want any dessert, Max?" She asks softly, not trying to anger the small boy. The mountain meadow eyed boy looks up at the older female, a permanent scowl on his lips, "I'm not doing fucking labor for dessert that tastes like shit. What would be the point anyway?" The female counselor sighs at the boy's cursing before leaning against the wall beside him.

"That is true Max, but what if I promised to take all of you into town to get dessert? Would that meet your standards?" (First Name) asks while looking down at the young boy with a small smirk on her lips, causing one to form on Max's lips, "You know what, you got yourself a deal if I only have to clean one spot." The (Hair Color)-headed female felt a chuckle part her lips as she nods, "Alright. But hurry up."

The female counselor watches as Max gets up to go clean a small spot of mashed potatoes on the floor, his signature scowl placed back on his lips, before getting up herself to head over to David, looking up at him with a bright smile on her lips at her achievement of getting a smirk out of Max. David gives a small chuckle at his co-counselors behavior, his own smile gracing his lips before looking back towards the campers, a short memory filling his sight.

Ever since Gwen had found a better job a few hours away, it had been hard for the burnt umber haired male to find another co-counselor to help him maintain all of these kids. Luckily, (First Name) had seen the hiring ads in the paper and decided to stop by, getting the job after a few moments of being at the camp. In David's eyes, she was a perfect fit for the position; she was patient and considering with the kids, yet could still be stern with them when she needed to be.

David was broken out of his thoughts after feeling a small nudge on his left arm from the (Eye Color) eyed female, "Come on David, we're gonna go get ice cream." He noticed that the female had already begun to lead the kids out to the bus while he was stuck in his thoughts, the Quartermaster was already waiting for them. The campers were all chatting eagerly about the thought of ice cream throughout the entire ride to town.

The two counselors were conversing to themselves happily, unbeknownst to the three troublemakers watching them a few seats back. Max looks to his two friends after breaking his intense stare on the counselors, "How oblivious are they? It's so clear that they have fucking feelings for each other." He complains to his friends, annoyed. Nikki gives a small shrug while the brown-headed male named Neil beside her does the same. Neil looks back at their counselors, raising an eyebrow, "Maybe they just don't think the other has feelings for them? Like in most of those cliche romantic movies?"

Max rolls his eyes with a disgusted grunt, "That's even worse..." Their conversation was soon interrupted by (First Name) telling the campers that they were finally at the ice cream shop. The kids soon raced off of the bus, ready to finally eat the frozen sweet cream after weeks of expired desserts and treats. (First Name) watches the campers order their favorite type of ice cream while David tried to keep up with them, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

The sweet moment was soon ruined when the female counselor felt something cold beginning to drip down her back, causing all the campers and David to freeze and watch the scene before them. The female turned around, ready to yell at the camper who had decided to waste ice cream like that before she was suddenly met with piercing blue eyes staring into her own. The male had cape honey hair that was styled like David's, his attire consisting of mainly white with a gold buckle contrasting the blinding color.

His lips were parted in surprise as he stares down at the shocked female, "I'm... I'm terribly sorry miss." He finally says after a few moments of silence. The (Hair Color) headed female shakes her head, shaking the thought of how similar the male was to David, "It's perfectly okay." David walks over with a few paper towels in his hand before he begins to wipe the ice cream off the back of his coworker's shirt, his sudden action causing the said female to jump slightly in surprise, "Don't worry, It's just me." He says with a chuckle.

(First Name) looks back up towards the unknown male who had spilled ice cream over her, "Just be careful next time, okay?" A patient smile was placed on her lips. The male nods at her words, his unsettling smile only going noticed by the three trouble-making campers, "I will." He says, taking a step closer towards her before placing a small piece of paper in the female's front pocket.

A deep red blush covers her cheeks at how close the male was before she watches him walk away, her eyes slightly wide. While David was throwing away the used paper towels, the stickiness of the ice cream on her shirt forgotten, she pulls out the piece of paper with shaky hands, the words on the paper were written by someone who was scratching the letters out constantly. (First Name) felt her heart drop at what was on the paper,

'You **will** be mine'

 


End file.
